Love Please
by shinkendetective
Summary: Haruto is struggling with a new Phantom and it is about time for Koyomi to have her daily charge of magic energy and she refuses to take it till the phantom is defeated. Arguments in sue. Bad summary I know. Hope you enjoy none the less.
1. Chapter 1

Kamen Rider Wizard: Love Please

Ch 1

Argument

"Hello." Rinko said as she walked in the shop.

"I told you I'm fine." Koyomi said.

"You haven't been filled with Magical Energy for over a week now. Any longer and you could collapse." Haruto said.

"I'll be fine. Let's do it after you defeat the phantom."

"I don't want to take that kind of risk."

Rinko then notice Shunpei and Wajima behind the counter watching.

"What's going on here?" She asked.

"It's around the time when Koyomi needs to be filled with energy, but due to how difficult this recent Phantom has been Haruto has spent a lot of energy and what he had left isn't enough for Koyomi." Wajima answered.

"However Komoyi is refusing to take any till Haruto is able to defeat the Phantom." Shunpei said.

"Haruto you need every bit of energy you have to defeat the Phantom." Koyomi said.

"I'll be fine. I still haven't used my flame dragon ring yet."

That still takes a lot out of you there's no guarantee that you'll have enough magic to beat the phantom before you run out."

"Just forget it and take the energy!"

"Forget it!"

Rinko knew someone had to interfere before things got too heated.

"Now now we're not going to get anywhere arguing. How's about we take a break and talk about this later."

Haruto and Koyomi looked at each other and then turned and said at the same time…

"Do what you want."

Wajima, Shunpei, and Rinko could feel the chill in the air.

"I'll go talk to Haruto." Rinko said.

"We'll try talking to Koyomi." Wajima said.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

The Gate

Haruto took a long walk till he became hungry and walked to the Doughnut Cart.

"Ah Haru-chan welcome back." The Manager said.

"Would you like to try are new Coconut cream filled doughnut?"

"Plain Sugar." Was all Haruto said.

The manager sighed. "Coming right up."

As Haruto was finishing eating his doughnut he saw Rinko Approaching him.

"What is it Rinko Chan?"

"Just wanted to see how you were doing." Rinko relpied.

"You wanted to talk about me and Koyomi."

"Nothing gets past you."

Haruto said nothing.

"You know Koyomi's only worried about your well being? She just doesn't want what happen when you fought that cat like phantom to happen again."

"I get that. But she needs to her own life into consideration as well." Haruto said.

"Haruto there is no guarantee that even with your flame dragon form you'll defeat the phantom if you give Koyomi half your magic."

"Your vote of confidence is inspiring."

"Haruto."

Haruto sighed. "I get it."

"Why don't we go back to the shop and see if you two can try and talk this over again?"

Haruto knew that Rinko wouldn't let this go till he said yes.

"Alright let's go."

Back at the shop Koyomi was in her room polishing the crystal ball. Meanwhile Shunpie and Wajima were arguing on who should talk to her. Finally Wajima went first.

"Koyomi…"

But before he could continue.

"You want to talk about me and Haruto right?"

"_Sharp Girl_." Wajima thought.

"Yes I did…" Wajima began.

Koyomi said nothing.

"Koyomi you know Haruto's is just looking out for you?" Shunpei said.

"He should know that I know when I need to be charged and I'm still fine."

"But if you need it you should take it." Shunpei said.

"Koyomi are you worried that Haruto will run out of magic and collapse again?" Wajima asked.

Koyomi said nothing.

"Don't tell you're still blaming yourself for that?" Shunpei started. "It wasn't your fault."

"But…" Before Koyomi could continue the door open.

"Hello?" A voice said.

Wajima, Shunpei, and Koyomi found a woman standing near the entrance.

"Oh hello how can we help you?" Wajima said.

"I wanted to thank the mage for yesterday." The woman said.

"Yesterday?" Shunpei asked.

"Yes that monster I believe was attacking me and then the "mage" as the monster called him helped me out I believe he lives here correct?"

"Yes you are." Wajima said. "However he has gone out for a bit but you can wait here is you want."

"Thank you." Said the woman.

"Um may I ask who you are?" Koyomi asked.

"Ah yes I am Toki Furaha."

"AH!" Shunpei yelled. "I thought I recognized you. You are the famous fantasy author."

"Correct." Toki said

"Oh I thought that name rang a bell. I must say it is an honor to have you in my shop."

"So you are the gate." Koyomi said.

"Gate?" Toki asked.

Koyomi went on to explain all about the phantoms and gates.

"I see then my despair would be losing this." Toki said as she grabbed something out of her bag. "This is the manuscript for latest story it is due in about another week."

"How would losing that make you fall into despair?" Shunpei asked.

"Lately my books haven't been selling well I need this one to be a hit or I'll lose my contract with the company I work for. Also I been trying to come up with a new series but I can't think of anything right now."

Wajima nodded his head. "I see well there is no need to worry Haruto will definitely stop the Phantom."

Toki smiled. Just then the door opened.

"Oh Haruto-san, Rinko-san come here quick." Shunpei said.

"What are you all excited about?" Rinko asked.

Shunpie introduced them to Toki.

"Wow it is quite an honor to meet you." Rinko said.

"Thank you." Toki said then she turned to Haruto.

"And thank you for last time." Toki said to Haruto.

Just then Koyomi's crystal ball began to glow. Koyomi checked the ball and saw that the Phantom was terrorizing the city.

"Come out Gate! Come out or I'll destroy kill everyone here!" The Phantom shouted.

"The Phantom is attacking the city."

Just then Koyomi lost her balance and fell to the floor.

"Koyomi chan." Rinko said walking to her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I just tripped there."

"It wasn't that you're beginning to run out of energy." Haruto said. "Come on let's get you charged before I go."

"I told you before I'm fine I just lost my balance there for a second it happens."

"Would you quit being so stubborn and take it."

"There's no time for that. Hurry or the Phantom will kill people."

"Koyomi would you quit being so stubborn and take some magic."

"Haruto there's no time for that!" Rinko said jumping in again.

Haruto then looked at Koyomi again and then turned towards the entrance to go and fight the Phantom.

"Whatever. See If I care if you run out of magic." He said before leaving.

"I don't care either Baka!" Koyomi said just as Haruto left.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Trap

Haruto brought out his Motorcycle and drove to where the Phantom was. Meanwhile the Phantom was causing as much mayhem as it could.

**A/N: The Phantom is a wolf Phantom.**

"Where are you gate?!"

Just then Haruto appeared.

"The mage, stay out of my way!"

"Sorry but I'm in a bit of a pissed off mod right now and fighting will be the perfect stress relief."

Haruto then changed into his Flame form.

"It's ShowTime."

Haruto brought out his weapon and switch it to sword mode. He slashed and slashed but he couldn't keep up with the Phantoms speed. Haruto then used gun mode but even then the Phantom was still too fast.

"_I've got to use the bind ring but he's too fast even for that_." Haruto thought to himself. It was then that an idea popped into his head.

"_That's it_." Haruto then brought out the Flame Dragon ring. Just as we was about to transform he felt something wrap around his body then lift him up into the air.

"What the?"

"Uh uh uh Wizard we can't have that now." A voice said.

Haruto managed to turn his head to see it was both Medusa and Phoenix.

"You two again." Haruto said.

"Looks like your trap worked, Medusa-sama." The Wolf Phantom said.

"What?" Was all Haruto could say.

"You see Mage we knew you would come out the Phantom and we were just waiting for the right moment to strike." Phoenix said.

"You made one miscalculation." Haruto started. "The gate isn't around here."

"Sorry but there is no gate this time." Medusa said. "The one we are going to send into despair is you."

Then all four of them vanished.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Koyomi's Sacrifice

Everyone at the antique shop saw what had happen through Koyomi's crystal ball. None of them could believe what had happen.

"What do we do?!" Shunpei said. "The Phantoms took Haruto what do we do?!"

It was then that Garuda came back and was carrying something while trying to get everyone's attention.

"Garu-chan what is it?' Koyomi asked.

Garuda showed them Haruto's Flame Dragon ring.

"Haruto's ring." Wajima said.

"What are we supposed to do with this?" Rinko asked.

"Um excuse me if I may?" Toki said.

"Yes." Wajima said.

"Koyomi chan you need to be charged with magic energy right?"

"Yes. But why do you ask?"

"Is it possible that you could use the magic you have inside you along with Haruto's ring to possible locate him?"

"What makes you think that will work?" Rinko asked.

"I made a story with a situation like that once."

"It is possible." Koyomi said.

"It's dangerous however." Wajima said. "Doing that could drain all of the magic Koyomi has left."

Koyomi looked at the ring. "Let's try it."

Koyomi closed the ring in her hands and tried to pour the magic energy inside her into the ring but after a few minutes nothing happened. Just then Koyomi fell down again and began to breathe hard.

"Koyomi-chan!" Rinko said running to her.

"Koyomi don't do that again. You don't have enough magic for it to even work." Wajima said.

"What else are we supposed to do?!" Koyomi yelled. "Haruto will die if we just stand here!"

Toki placed her hands on Koyomi's shoulders.

"Calm down Koyomi. You must focus think about your bond with Haruto and you will find him."

"My bond with Haruto?"

Koyomi then tried again. She thought back to when Haruto promised he would be her final hope and everything they have been through up till now. "Haruto." She said quietly.

Koyomi's whole body then began to glow. Then she felt something she knew where Haruto was.

"I found him." Then she collapsed.

"Koyomi!" Wajima yelled.

"It's okay I still have energy left." Koyomi said while breathing really hard.

"How much exactly?" Shunpei asked.

"I can still live for about 30 minutes."

"We must hurry then. Koyomi where is Haruto?" Rinko asked.

Koyomi shook her head. "I have to go with you. Haruto is trapped in a cave but I don't near which one exactly I have to go with you in order to find the cave."

"But in your condition." Shunpei said.

Rinko then pick up Koyomi and put her and her back.

"Let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

The White Wizards Assistance

Haruto woke up and found himself tied up and completely drained of magic.

"_Medusa must've taken all of my magic_."

Medusa, Phoenix and the Wolf Phantom appeared in front of him.

"Now it's only a matter of time before you are driven to despair." Medusa said.

"What do you mean?" Haruto asked.

"You'll see soon enough." Phoenix told him.

Medusa turned to Wolf. "I'll leave the rest to you."

"Yes Medusa-sama."

After that Medusa and Phoenix vanish.

"Quite the obedient dog you are." Haruto said.

"Shut up mage!" Wolf then raised one of his hands to at least rough up Haruto a bit. Just then Garuda and Kraken appeared and fended of Wolf while Unicorn was cutting the rope.

"Thanks Unicorn but how did you find me?"

Unicorn then led Haruto outside where he found Koyomi and Rinko.

"Rinko-chan, Koyomi."

"Haruto are you alright?"

"Yeah don't worry. Koyomi are you okay?"

Rinko then explained what happened.

"How much time do we have left?" Haruto asked.

"10 minutes." Koyomi said weakly.

"Haruto hurry." Rinko said while giving him the Flame Dragon ring.

"Right." Haruto then proceeded to transform but nothing happen.

"Damn that's right Medusa took all of my magic."

"Haruto here." Koyomi said giving Haruto him her hand. "Take the rest of my magic."

"What?"

"Hurry I think it'll be enough to defeat the phantom."

"But if I do that Koyomi you'll…"

"If you can beat him within 5 minutes you'll have enough time to revive me."

The Wolf manage to throw back Garuda and Kraken, they fell near Haruto.

"Garu-chan, Kra-chan, Uni-chan help us give Haruto your remaining magic he should then have more than enough to win."

The three familiars nodded. Then the magic from Koyomi and the familiars flowed out of them and into Haruto. The familiars vanished and Koyomi fainted. Haruto knew the timer started. He immediately changed into Flame Dragon form.

"It's Showtime."

Even in Flame Dragon form Haruto still had trouble catching the wolf almost three minutes had past. Haruto needed the right moment to spring his trap. Then it came the wolf was getting ready to launch an attack, it was then Haruto brought out the Special ring and the dragon head came out of his body.

Wolf realized that Haruto was about to strike and he change his attack quickly he charged right at Haruto. It was then the dragon head bit the wolf.

"You bastard you plan that."

"Yes now it is time to end this."

He threw the wolf and then used the Bind ring before wolf could get up. Finally wolf wasn't able to move.

"Now the finale." Haruto then used the flame dragon slash strike and the wolf was destroyed. Haruto then ran to where Koyomi and Rinko where.

"Ah Haruto-kun hurry!" Rinko yelled.

Haruto then transformed out of his wizard form knelt and brought Koyomi's hand with the please ring to his belt but nothing happened.

"Are we too late?" Rinko asked.

"Haruto cursed at himself. "Damn it I used to much magic." It was then Haruto realized that this was what Medusa meant by sending him into despair.

He looked at Koyomi's lifeless body. "Koyomi."

Just then Haruto felt a presence near him. It was the White Wizard.

"You? What are you doing here?" Haruto wanted to know.

The White Wizard said nothing he took Koyomi's hand and placed it on his belt. Koyomi's body began glowing and the stopped.

"She'll be fine now." The White Wizard said then proceeded to leave.

"Wait!" Haruto called out to him. "Thank you but why?"

"I can't be having you fall into despair." Was all the White Wizard said before he vanished.

Koyomi began to open her eyes slowly.

"Ah Koyomi-chan." Rinko said.

Koyomi turned her eyes to look at Haruto. "You did it Haruto."

"Ah. It's over now." Haruto said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the last chapter of love please. Thanks for supporting this story. I am thinking about doing a sequel to this. Don't forget to review and comment.**

Ch 6

A New Story

About two to three days had passed since the defeat of the Wolf Phantom and was now fine for Haruto and his friends. Haruto and Shunpei were in the middle of a game of Shogi when Toki came in.

"Hello." She said.

"Oh Toki-san welcome." Wajima said. "What can we do for you?"

"I just wanted to thank you."

"For what?" Haruto asked.

"Actually it was thanks to you and Koyomi that I have an idea for my next story."

"Really?" Koyomi asked.

"Yes. It is a story about a two peoples journey two become mages."

"Sounds interesting." Shunpei said.

"Ah it is the characters are based off Haruto and Koyomi."

"Us?" Haruto and Koyomi said at the same time.

"Yes. After seeing what you two went through it gave me the inspiration I needed."

"I see then we are glad we could help you."

"Yes thank you." Toki said then she looked at her watch. "Ah I'm running late I better get going. I'll make sure you all get advance copies of the story when it is done. Well then I'm off."

"Have a safe trip." Wajima said.

Haruto and Shunpei then finished their game with Haruto winning. Then Haruto got up and said he was going to the doughnut cart.

"You and doughnuts." Rinko said.

"Yeah Yeah." Was all Haruto said.

"Um Haruto." Koyomi said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I come with you?"

Haruto smiled. "Not at all."

After both of them left Wajima, Shunpei and Rinko all smiled.

"Nice to see those two back together." Rinko said.

"Ah. Well I'm in the mood to make another ring right now." Wajima said getting up. Mean while Rinko and Shunpei cleared the Shogi board for a match.

After Haruto and Koyomi finished eating their doughnuts both decided just to take a long walk and enjoy the scenery for once.

"Hey Haruto?" Koyomi said.

"Yeah?"

"What kind of person do you think I was before all of this?"

Haruto thought for a moment. "I can't say for sure exactly who you were before I met you. But I do know one thing for sure."

"What is that?"

"Your kindness."

"Eh?"

"You always think and care about the people you know and help them in any way you can. I'm positive that was a trait you had before."

Koyomi smiled big. "Thank you Haruto. That means a lot coming from you."

"Haruto bowed a little. "You're most welcome."

Both of them then proceeded on home with every once in a while playing with each other's hands.

**There is the last chapter to Love Please don't forget to rate and comment. I am planning a sequel for this. Thanks to all who supported this story.**


End file.
